Sing You Home
by CryingLeo
Summary: I sing to you songs of my feelings, hoping you will return to me once again. In my arms, in my dreams, and in my life. Be it now or next. I'll flap my wings and fly to you. AU NanoFate.


**A/N:** So this is my fourth story. XD I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Please note that this has not been edited so forgive me for any mistakes. I plan to edit everything in this story after the story is completed. Less stressful that way XD. I hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha or parts of the lyrics from a song I will not mention until the end of this fic. If I did, I'd have my dream house by now XD.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Sing You Home"_

Dusk came by with the birds chirping a good morning and the dark skies bear from stars. Even the moon left for the sun, yet the sun has yet to show itself. No matter, I enjoyed the view as I sat on a blanket laid on the grass atop a hill overlooking the city, nursing a steaming cup of coffee from the tumbler I brought with me.

Memories flooded my empty mind as a cold breeze caressed my cheeks. Memories I rather kept buried within me, of a time not so long ago. Of my lost love.

How long has it been since that night? When my heart tore itself to two?

Looking up as the sun slowly present itself over the horizon, painting the skies a brilliant mix of blue, purple, gold, and pink. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle as nostalgia overcomes me. Pink was her favorite color, along with blue. Purple and gold was mine.

Looking at a part of the dark sky that has yet to change, I couldn't help but think how much the changes reflected my life whenever I was around her. She was my sun, and I was but a dark, empty, dusk waiting for her sun.

Sipping from my cup, I drummed my freehand on my guitar case, thinking how she changed my life. She made my empty and aimless life worth living...

Lifting a finger, I drew a constellation high above the skies, where the sun has yet to touch, where the stars hid themselves in those deep dark blue. A constellation that she and I drew.

"Hey, do you remember what you said to me?" I whispered as I gaze up and watch as my dark canvas slowly etched away as the sun rose up even more.

"Our sign is always up there, you said... our constellation to our future together."

Slowly dropping my hand on top of my guitar, I used the sleeves of my left hand that held my coffee to wipe my traitorous tears.

She hated seeing me cry.

Trying to reign in an old feeling, I drank the rest of my now lukewarm coffee and placed the cup beside my tumbler. Unzipping the case and carefully taking the guitar out, I settled the curved body comfortably on my lap and rested my left fingers on the frets. Taking a deep breath, I strummed once and memories came back stronger. This time, I embraced it and let memories after memories turn into lyrics as I softly sang.

"I'll never lose these memories of you..."

Has it really been 5 years since we last seen one another. Since you hid the truth and went to a better place, leaving me with news of your departure from your fiance?

I was devastated. I lost everything. My friends, my family... you.

Before you came, I used to lead a promising highschool life. I participated in co-curricular events, nominated as the Prom queen during my junior days, dated girls from the cheerleading squad, an active student council member, and captain of the track and field team. I was popular; girls and guys would want my constant attention. I was influential, vocal, popular... until all came down when I met you.

People began spreading rumors of my "lunacy"... my "paranoia"... my "love". Teachers began advising me, asking if I had troubles with my personal life. Of course I denied everything, about my so-called 'mental illness'... but there was one thing I agree with them.

I was insane.

I was insanely in love.

So insanely in love with you. Someone no one can touch.

It began eight years ago, on my sophomore year of highschool. While on my way to campus, you were there, your lustrous auburn hair flowing with the soft spring breeze, standing at the sides of the pave way on top of the hill, looking at a forest of sakura trees.

You were whispering something to the tree.

I was curious. Who wouldn't be? No one whispers to a tree after all.

Curious, I went behind you and coughed. But you ignored me as you continue to whisper to that tree. Being so close to you, I could hear your voice... and by Gods, I was drawn to it.

"Tell me.." Was what you whispered and right at that moment, my heart paced. It sounded more like you were talking to me, than the tree.

Shaking my head from something so unrealistic, I didn't realize you were facing me. The moment our eyes clashed, it felt as though your deep sapphire eyes just swallowed my soul, and I struggled to breathe normally when you gave me that smile I loved so much.

I cleared my throat, pretending to feel nothing as your penetrating eyes bore through my soul and your soft smile left me out of my wits.

"G-good morning," I cleared my throat again when I noticed I stuttered.

But instead of a simple greeting back, your smile grew and it sent my heart thundering away. I could barely breath, let alone reign my already growing blush.

"I've always dreamt of seeing cherry blossoms."

I looked up at the barely blooming cherries flowers and back to you.

"I've only seen it ones, but it was so long ago"

You sounded so sad, so empty, that I couldn't help but made a fool of myself.

"Be mine and you'll see more of them."

The moment those words left my lips, I gasped and suddenly felt faint. I backed away from you with closed eyes and turned to leave, but you grasped my sleeves, halting me from ever seeing you again.

Remembering that moment, I couldn't help but let out a happy chuckle. You always had your way with everything, and you knew I could never say no to you. You probably don't know this, but you saved me from loneliness... You gave me meaning when you said those words that made me realize what a lonely life I've lived.

I looked at you when you grasped my sleeves, wondering why you would torment me so when I've already embarrassed myself in front of you. Normally I wouldn't care, but why then, did I start to care what I say to people?

But you just gave me a warm smile and said nothing as you gripped on my sleeves tighter and pulled me closer to you.

"W-what?"

"My name is Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha. Would you be my friend?"

I gaped at you and looked down at the hands that gripped my sleeves. They were steady, like you were so sure of yourself, and when I went back to staring at your eyes, they were shining with happiness.

I gave you a warm smile, hiding the strange feelings within me, and placed my hand on top of yours.

"Fate, Fate Testarossa"

Your smile grew even brighter, as if the sun was on your lips, blinding me yet at the same time warming my soul.

"Fate-chan..."

And my heart soared even more at the sound of my name whispered from your lips.

Our hands never left from their place on my sleeve, as we stared at each other, lost to the world.

Nanoha, if I knew you were the key to my reality and heart, I would have avoided you... but I knew that even if I had avoided you, fate was there to make sure you and I would always be together.

You are gone now, 5 years gone from my life, but my heart still burns for you. I know that we will meet once again, and when that time I come, my song will finally reach you.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally! I got that out of my system. I was itching to write something sweetly romantic (I think) and this came up XD. I must warn you all though, this story is made for the sake of releasing all my "romantic " frustrations, so updates will be slow for this since I have other stories to write. I've been meaning to finish chapter 3 of "Fool Me Not" today, but like I said, I was itching to write something sappily romantic (I think). I KNOW this story will end up being so cliché it hurts, but, like the stories before this, I'll try to make this as realistically as possible (I seriously hope). Now that I finally got that out of my system, I'm going to focus on "Fool Me Not" this week. I won't make any promises, but it's likely there will be an update of this story and "Fool Me Not" sometime this week.

So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed this story and please! Feedbacks of any from are always welcomed and as always, reviews are my inspiration to write.

Until next time~


End file.
